


Royal Consort

by asamandra



Series: The god with the shiny hair [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, Steve can't resist, Thor has pretty hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has chosen Steve as his 'Royal Consort'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V-bird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=V-bird).



“Captain Rogers,” Steve heard FRIDAY's voice as soon as he stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his hips and went into his bedroom. 

“Yes, FRIDAY?” 

“Prince Thor and a few representatives from Asgard are waiting in Prince Thor's apartment for you,” the AI said. 

“Representatives from Asgard? What do they want?” Steve toweled himself and threw the damp towel onto the floor. He went to his cupboard and put on his boxers, pants and a dress shirt. It wasn't what he had planned to wear today and longingly he looked at his sweats and the old, ratty sweater but when Thor had friends from Asgard here then he wanted to look halfway presentable. 

“I don't know, sir,” the AI said. “Prince Thor only asked me to let you know that they expect you there, too.” 

“Please tell them I'm on my way,” he said and put on some shoes. (Not his comfortable crocs unfortunately.)

“Of course, sir,” FRIDAY confirmed. Steve hurried back into the bathroom, grabbed another towel and rubbed his hair as dry as possible before he combed them. He winced when he looked at his reflection. He wasn't shaved but there was no time for that now. 

As soon as he stepped out of the elevator the door to Thor's apartment was opened by a huge man with a thick beard, clad in an armor Steve could immediately identify as Asgardian. But then something strange happened. Just as he wanted to greet the man, he bowed, his right hand on his chest. 

“Royal Consort,” he said and stepped aside. Steve blushed violently and for the umpteenth time he cursed his Irish origin. He could see Thor inside of his living room facepalming. 

“Olveik!” Thor called and the man rose and stepped aside. Steve went in and looked around. Three more men were there and all of them wore the same armor and he saw four identical helmets on the table in Thor's dining room. 

“I apologize,” Thor said and came over to him. 

_'Royal Consort?'_ Steve mouthed but before Thor could answer a woman, a very tall, pretty brunette wearing an armor as well, appeared from behind of them. He hadn't seen her when he entered and that fact startled Steve a bit. 

“May I introduce Lady Ljoa Hjarldottir,” Thor said and the woman bowed, too. 

“Royal Consort,” she said. 

“Lady Ljoa,” Steve nodded in greeting and the woman smiled and held her hand out for him to shake. When Steve looked at it confused – he had never seen an Asgardian shaking hands – her eyes darted to Thor, unsure if she'd done it wrong. But then Steve took her hand and shook it and her smile broadened. 

“Lady Ljoa is an official messenger at the behest of my father,” Thor explained quietly, which was really strange, given that he never had shown to know about the concept of 'indoor voice' before. 

“Now, that you are here,” Lady Ljoa said and reached into the bag she had over her shoulder. She took out a letter and gave it to Thor with a bow. “Your father, my King, sent me to give this to you, my Prince, and your consort.” It sounded really formally. 

Steve looked at the _letter_. He could see that it wasn't made of paper. Parchment, he assumed. It was sealed with red wax and the seal itself was ornamented with gold and extremely beautiful. He couldn't read what was written on it since the Asgardians used runes to write. 

Thor carelessly broke the seal – the artist in Steve winced – and unfolded the letter. He read, frowned and then looked up. 

“What does it say?” Steve asked. He could see the writing on the inside and it reminded him on old, medieval books, only that it was written in runes. 

“My father invites us. In Asgard it is common to celebrate the solstice. Fires are lit and people drink and eat, dance and sing and enjoy themselves. And my father wants us to come to Asgard for the celebration,” he said and put the letter down. Steve would take a closer look at it later. 

“Us? You mean... he... he invited _me_ , too?” He blurted and Thor cocked his head.

“Aye, indeed.” He squinted his eyes and Steve could almost feel his eyes on him. 

“But... but... why?” When he saw Thor's confused glance he added, “How does he even know about me?” 

“Forgive me, my Prince,” Lady Ljoa interjected. “Maybe you want to speak with your mate in private?” 

“Uhm...” Steve turned to the woman and nodded instead of Thor. “FRIDAY, is anyone of the Avengers at home?” 

“Yes, sir. Agent Romanov is in her apartment right now,” the AI told him.

“Can you ask her to show Lady Ljoa and her... guards?” She nodded. “... her guards around.” 

“Of course, sir.”

They all waited in silence till they heard the 'Ding' from the arriving elevator and the man, who'd opened the door when Steve arrived, let Natasha in. 

Apparently FRIDAY had told her why they needed her because she immediately asked Lady Ljoa and her guards to follow her. When they left the apartment she turned her head, smiled and nodded reassuringly. And then she closed the door. Now it was only him and Thor. 

“Why does your father invite me?” Steve asked. He and Thor were officially together for only a few weeks and not even all of the Avengers knew about it. Bruce was still missing and no one knew where he was.

“Because I have told him about us, of course,” Thor said. But then he frowned. “Was that misbecoming?” 

“You told your father about me?” Steve asked and blinked a few times. 

“Steve, I...” Thor started but he couldn't finish his sentence because Steve grabbed his face and kissed him, hard, fervent and passionately. 

“Royal Consort, huh?” He asked then when he broke the kiss. Thor smiled sheepishly and let his hand run through his hair and Steve was distracted for a moment. 

“Well, this is the official title for my mate until I am wedded,” he explained. 

“Oh,” Steve said and a grin appeared on his face. “So... as your _Royal Consort_... am I expected to wear only a gold loincloth and silver chains while kneeling at your feet?” He lowered his voice, “Cradling your low-hangers and sucking your cock?” He stood really close to Thor now and he could feel his body heat. Thor wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Nay,” he whispered in his ear in a husky voice. “We leave that for the bedchamber.” 

“Is that so?” Steve asked with a smirk. 

“Aye,” Thor waggled his brows. “And you wouldn't wear something as ordinary as silver... or gold. You, my mate, would wear chains made out of Uru,” Thor stated. Steve furrowed his brows in confusion. “It is the material Mjölnir is made of. It is very rare.” 

“You would chain me up in your bedchamber?” Steve cocked his head but with a smile on his lips.

“Only if you want me to.” Thor nodded. And Steve felt something stir in his pants at the idea. 

“But you would introduce me to your father?” He asked again. 

“Is this so uncommon?” Thor let his hand wander up along Steve's back. 

“No, it's... it's just...” Steve let out his breath and looked up to Thor. “Your father is the _king_ of _Asgard_ ,” he said then. Thor scrutinized him for a long moment and then he chuckled. 

“And he is curious about the man who stole the heart of his son,” he added then. 

“Okay,” Steve blushed but he finally nodded. “Let's do this, then. Let's go to Asgard to celebrate the..” he furrowed his brows.

“... the winter solstice,” Thor said. 

“Let's meet with your father.” He added. Thor's smile became broader and a warm feeling spread through Steve's chest. 

“FRIDAY,” Thor addressed the AI now. “Please tell Lady Ljoa that we will take part in vintersolstånd.” He looked at Steve, cocked his head again as if he was deliberating and started to grin. “And tell her we want to be undisturbed now. Tell her we will meet her this afternoon for dinner.” 

“Yes, sir,” FRIDAY confirmed and Steve raised his brow. 

“Undisturbed, huh?” 

“Aye. We need to take measurements for your _chains_ ,” Thor said and waggled his brows again. 

“Oh, well. Then we better get started.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny chapter (and maybe it's a little cheesy) ;)

Steve had to admit that he was nervous. Almost as nervous as he had been just before he had gotten the serum. But when he finally stepped up to Thor and the Asgardian reached for his hand with a happy smile he felt the tension ease and he let out the breath he just discovered he held in his lungs. 

“Are you ready?” Thor asked and Steve nodded after a moment. 

“Yes,” he said and looked down at the bag he held in his hand. He had packed it two days ago, had unpacked it three times that day, had unpacked and repacked it a few more times until Thor had told him he didn’t need to bring a bag. For everything he needed would be taken care of in Asgard. He had repacked his bag for the umpteenth time and brought it nevertheless. 

“Heimdall, open the Bifrost,” Thor said but his eyes didn’t leave Steve’s. He had told him what to expect but when it happened Steve was swept off his feet. He could see the rainbow-colored light around him while he got dragged - _flew_ \- through the space. They landed in a huge, dome-shaped room with a strange _thing_ in the middle of it and a huge guy in a golden armor beside it. 

“Heimdall!” Thor greeted the man with a broad smile. 

“It is a pleasure to have you here,” the man said and then he looked at Steve and immediately he felt scrutinized by the man. “Royal Consort,” the man said then to him and bowed his head. “Welcome to Asgard.” 

“Thank you,” Steve said. The man’s - Heimdall’s - mouth quirked up in a small smile and a nod. Thor left the _room_ and he found himself on something like a huge and very long bridge but there were no pylons or anything that held the bridge. 

“Oh my god,” he blurted and Thor’s smile broadened. 

“Welcome to my home, beloved,” Thor murmured quietly and reached for Steve’s hand again. But Steve was curious. He wanted to see what was below the bridge. He looked at the Asgardian and Thor understood. Together they walked to the edge and looked down… into space. 

“How… how’s that possible, Thor?” Steve asked and made another small step to the edge but Thor’s grip tightened around his hand. 

“Careful. Loki fell from this bridge and we still do not know what happened to him until he attacked Midgard,” Thor said. Steve looked at him, nodded and stepped back. 

“Welcome back, Crown Prince,” they heard a voice behind them and both men turned around. Lady Ljoa and two guards came towards them. The guards held the reins of five horses and they bowed their heads for a moment when Thor looked in their direction. Steve swallowed. Technically he knew that his boyfriend was the future king of Asgard but until now he never realized what that really meant. 

One of the guards came over to Steve and reached for his bag. Steve pulled it back and the man stopped, looked at him confused and his eyes darted to Thor. 

“It is alright, beloved,” Thor said. Steve blushed violently but this time he let the man take the bag. 

“Do you know how to ride, Royal Consort?” Lady Ljoa asked and after a moment of hesitation, she added, “Or do you prefer a carriage?” 

“No,” Steve blurted, cleared his throat and repeated, “No, I know how to ride.” 

Lady Ljoa smiled and gestured with her hand at one of the horses. And even the horses were bigger than on earth, Steve had to admit. On the other hand, they needed to be able to carry Asgardians in full armor, they needed to be bigger here. But now he had said he could ride and he didn’t want to embarrass Thor and so he did his best to climb onto the huge beast Lady Ljoa had shown him as graceful as possible. The four Asgardians mounted their horses as well and Lady Ljoa took the lead. 

“This… this is… this is…” When they were close enough to finally see the city and the castle, Steve stared open-mouthed because the view was too brilliant for words. 

“This is the castle,” Thor pointed when he saw Steve’s gaze. He pointed at a few more buildings and explained their purpose. Steve listened carefully and Thor chuckled good humored when he saw his concentrated expression. The people who saw them ride through the streets stopped and bowed their heads but most of them glanced at him, Steve, curiously, too. 

“Your homeworld is really beautiful,” he murmured and Thor looked at him and nodded.

“Indeed, it is. But if… if you marry me… this is going to be your homeworld, too,” he said. 

“If?” Steve asked, his head cocked. “You mean ‘when’, right?” 

Thor still didn’t avert his eyes. “No, I mean if, beloved. I can understand if you want to decline now but…” 

“No, Thor,” Steve interrupted him. “There is no ‘if’. I said yes and I mean it and… this world is really beautiful and… as long as I have you I don’t mind where we live,” he said. Thor started to smile again and he reached over, took Steve’s hand for a moment and squeezed it. 

They stopped the horses in front of the palace after a few minutes and servants hurried over to them, took the reins of the horses and held them while they dismounted. One of the men took Steve’s bag and carried it away but Thor just nodded in Steve’s direction. 

Steve stared at the huge, open doors and he felt a knot in his stomach again. 

“Are you ready to meet the king, beloved?” Thor asked and he stood so close right now that Steve could feel his body heat. 

“Yes… no… yes,” he looked over his shoulder at the other man who smiled again and his eyes sparkled with glee. “What if he thinks I’m not good enough for you?” 

“Do not worry. He knows about you and he really wants to meet you,” Thor said. Lady Ljoa cleared her throat quietly and Thor nodded in her direction. “And I will be with you all the time, beloved.” 

“Okay,” Steve finally nodded. And together with Thor he went up the stairs to meet Odin, King of Asgard.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on, Steve, sit down,” Thor carefully steered him to a bench and pressed him onto it. He hunkered down in front of him to look at him more closely. “Are you well?” 

“What?” Steve squawked and slapped a hand over his mouth. He had just managed to meet Odin, the King of Asgard and the father of Thor, without embarrassing himself. But it had taken all of his willpower not to fall onto his knees. 

“I just met your father,” he blurted and almost choked. He had just had _the shovel talk_ ‘Asgard style’. And he was still here. 

“Aye,” Thor said and a small crease appeared between his eyes. “And he likes you,” he added. Steve wasn’t convinced. He had seen the man’s glances. 

“I just met the King of Asgard! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” he couldn’t stop rambling. “I mean, this man is literally thousands of years old!” 

Thor furrowed his brows and put a hand on Steve’s cheek. “So am I, beloved,” he said quietly and Steve’s brain screeched to a halt. Indoor voice _and_ soothing gestures?

“No… I mean… yes, I know, but…” He licked his lips and tried to get his breath under control. “That’s _Odin!_ ” He leaned forward, put his face in his hands and breathed.

“I know, Steve,” Thor said and the crease between his eyes deepened. 

“He seems to need a distraction,” a female voice said behind Thor and Steve’s head snapped up. He saw a woman behind Thor, clad in full armor and carrying swords on her back, and she seemed as worried as Thor. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong?” Thor said quietly and Steve saw the woman - Lady Sif, he remembered - pat his shoulder. And she sighed.

“He just met your father who coincidentally is the mighty king of Asgard, Thor. His ancestors prayed to him as their god, as you may remember.” 

“Steven, are you…” Thor tried again but Steve interrupted him by shaking his head. 

“No, it’s… he gave me his blessing to our marriage,” he blurted and then, all of a sudden, a wide grin appeared on Steve’s face. 

“Aye, indeed,” Thor said and smiled. He cocked his head and cupped Steve’s cheek. “I have told you he likes you, did I not?” 

“Yes, you did,” Steve reached up to place his own hand over Thor’s. He turned his face and kissed the inside of Thor’s hand. “And now… now I’m okay.” 

“Then you two may join us tomorrow,” Lady Sif said. “Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and me are going to hunt deer and if you still need a distraction, you may accompany us.” 

Thor looked at Sif for a very long moment before he turned his head to Steve. “Do you want to go on a hunting party with them, beloved?” 

Steve had to admit he wasn’t sure. He was never hunting before. But apparently Thor saw his indecision, stroked with his thumb over Steve’s face and turned to look at Sif. “We will let you know this evening,” he said. The woman nodded and smiled. 

“By all means,” she said. But before she left them she added, “And congratulations to your bethrotal, Thor, Royal Consort. I am happy for you.” 

When she was gone Thor turned back to look at Steve, who had regained some of his facial color. He sighed and took Steve’s hand. 

“I know it is much. To meet my father, the feast this afternoon and my friends. Do you want to rest before we have to get dressed?” He asked gently and Steve nodded.

“Yes, I… I think that’s a good idea,” he said. Thor rose and held his hand out for Steve to take it and he let himself be pulled up and in Thor’s arms. The Asgardian smiled and brushed his lips with his own for just the fraction of a second but Steve felt relieved. And then Thor took his hand and led him through the palace. It was confusing to put it mildly. The palace seemed to be a labyrinth but Thor knew the way and a few minutes later they stood in a huge suite. 

“Wow!” Steve blurted and looked around. It was huge… no, whom was he kidding, it was HUGE. The whole apartment he and his mother lived in back in the days was smaller than the living room here and there would be enough space to put Bucky’s family's apartment in it, too. 

“This is my room,” Thor said and Steve’s eyes almost popped out of his head. This was probably the understatement of the year and Thor called it _his room_. “Of course, when we are married we will live in a larger suite when we are here,” he added. 

“What?” Steve squawked again. Thor frowned. “I mean, this… this is… huge,” he babbled and Thor chuckled. 

“I am the crown prince, beloved, and soon you are my husband. It is expected that we live befitting our rank. We can not stay in one of the children’s quarters,” he explained. 

“This… this is the children’s quarter?” He asked. Thor nodded again and took his hand. He led him out onto the balcony. Steve caught his breath. 

“The view is more appealing from the king’s wing,” Thor said and pointed at another wing of the palace. Steve was flabbergasted. Technically he had expected all this here, the luxury, the pomp and circumstance, the ceremony but to actually _see_ it was a completely different ball game. 

“We should rest now,” Thor said and placed both his hands on Steve’s shoulders. He stood behind him and kissed Steve’s temple. “I know it will not be easy but you need to get used to all this. And the feast this afternoon will be… exhausting. But it is expected for us to stay till the last guest leaves,” he explained and Steve finally nodded. 

“Okay,” Steve nodded and followed Thor back into the suite, through the living room to a similarly huge bedroom. “Oh my,” he blurted when he saw the bed. “Is everything so big here?” 

Thor cocked his head and started to grin, wrapped his arms around Steve’s middle from behind and kissed his temple. “Indeed,” he murmured and Steve blushed when he realized what Thor meant. After all, he could feel _it_ from behind. 

“Okay, rest now,” Steve said and Thor chuckled.

“As you wish, beloved.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Thor had talked him into go hunting with Lady Sif and the Warrior Three he had expected they would do that on Asgard. But when he found himself on a horse, still slightly hungover from the feast the day earlier and armed with bow, arrows and a long spear, on his way to the Bifrost he threw a glance to Thor who smiled reassuringly. 

“We will travel to Vanaheim,” he said and nodded in Hogun’s direction with his chin. “It is Hogun’s homeworld.” 

“Why don’t we hunt here?” Steve asked and looked around. He was pretty sure that there were deer - or other animals they could hunt - here, too. 

“It is fence season here,” Lady Sif said over her shoulder. Steve’s brows hit his hairline and he blushed violently when Fandral chuckled. And once more he realized that he had misjudged the Asgardians again. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled quietly and when Thor tilted his head he blushed and stared at the neck of his horse. But Thor led his horse close to Steve’s, reached over and squeezed his shoulder. 

“You don’t have to apologize all the time. You did not know that and that is no reason to apologize,” he said. “I am aware that things are different here. I had to learn the Midgardian way and you helped me. Now it is your turn to learn the Asgardian way and I will gladly help you.” 

“Thanks,” he finally smiled but before he say more they arrived at the golden dome where Heimdall held his watch. Steve had expected that they would dismount but they rode into the dome. 

“What can I do for you?” He asked and scrutinized them intently. 

“We want to go hunting on Vanaheim,” Hogun explained. Heimdall held his eyes for a very long moment but then he nodded, used his sword and - together with their horses this time - they were transported to another planet. Steve was breathing hard when they landed. He definitely needed time to get used to this kind of travel. 

“This is where I come from,” Hogun said. He had led his horse close to Steve’s, too, and gestured with his hand around them. They stood on a small plateau from where they could see… woods. Woods, woods and… more woods. Lots and lots and lots of trees and it seemed to be fall, all the leaves had different shades of red, yellow and brown already. Steve raised his brow and looked from Hogun to Thor and back. 

“The village where my family lives is a four days ride in this direction,” Hogun said and pointed in a direction. Steve nodded but honestly, he wouldn’t be able to find it. It were just too many trees for his liking (and he really liked to be in a wood when he was younger). 

“But that’s not where we go, right?” Steve asked and the man laughed and nodded.

“Indeed. We will ride in this direction,” he said and pointed again. “The deer are there.” 

“All right, lead the way,” Steve said with a smile and followed Thor, Hogun and the other Asgardians. He was in a good mood now and was sure they would have a nice time together.

***

He was wrong.

No one expected a sudden change in the weather, least of all Hogun. When they arrived it was sunny but then more and more clouds appeared and only an hour later it had started to snow. Hogun was worried and that made Steve worry even more. Soon they were stuck in a blizzard. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, he and Thor got separated from the others when they tried to find shelter. One moment they were in front of them, the other moment they couldn’t find them anymore. 

Their horses were terribly frightened and they had to dismount and lead them. Steve wasn’t dressed for a heavy snowstorm, neither was Thor, and he started to shiver violently. 

“Over there,” Thor suddenly yelled and pointed in a direction. Steve could only see white and snow and he felt the panic rise in his chest. He hated the cold and ice and everything. His breath sped up and his hands started to shake. But before it could get worse he felt an arm around his shoulders. 

“Everything is okay, beloved,” Thor was very close and held him and stroked his head. “Come with me.” 

Steve nodded and took Thor’s hand when he offered it to him. Together they trudged through the snow and only a few minutes later Steve could finally see what Thor had pointed at. There was the entrance to a cave not far away. 

“We can seek shelter there,” Thor said, stopped, bit his lip for a second and then he added, “Given that no bears live in it.” 

“What?” Steve squeaked and Thor chuckled despite the heavy snowfall. But before he could say more they arrived at the entrance and Thor let go of his hand and went in with his horse. 

“Do not worry, there are no bears in this area,” he yelled over his shoulder and Steve eventually followed him, leading his horse in, too. In the dim light he could see that the cave was spacious enough for two men and two horses. There would’ve been enough space for the Warriors three, Lady Sif and their horses, too, if they were here. Thor had already started to rummage through his saddlebag and pulled out some sort of lamp, nothing Steve had seen before, but suddenly the cave was bathed in a warm light. 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked. He didn’t want to have to fight against a hungry bear when there was a blizzard and it was futzing cold outside. 

“Aye,” Thor said and nodded. He had started to unsaddle his horse and with numb fingers Steve followed suit.

“You are shivering,” he suddenly heard Thor’s voice very close behind him and he could even feel his warm breath in his neck. 

“You know I don’t like the cold,” he admitted. Thor nodded and reached over him, took the saddle and put it on the ground beside the other one. “Then I will warm you up,” the Asgardian said and went to him, wrapped his arms - and his cape - around him. “Your garments are wet,” Thor said after a few moments when he felt Steve shiver in his arms again. 

“I know,” Steve said. They walked through a fucking blizzard for almost an hour. Thor turned him around and started to unlace the Asgardian clothing. His hands still shivered and he wouldn’t have managed to open the delicate lacing without destroying it. “What are you doing?” Steve stared disbelievingly. It was freezing and Thor wanted to undress him? 

“You have to get out of the wet clothing, beloved,” he murmured. Steve tried to shove his hands away. He would freeze to death if he would continue but when he started to panic again, Thor wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. 

“But it’s cold and we’re freezing to death and…” Steve started but another kiss shut him up. 

“You will not freeze to death as long as I am with you,” the Asgardian murmured quietly. “But you will get sick if you stay in your wet clothes.” 

“But…” Steve tried again. Thor smiled and pointed at the saddlebags he brought. 

“I have a brought a blanket. We will not freeze, trust me.” Thor hurried to said saddlebag, pulled out a huge fur blanket and wrapped it around Steve’s naked form. He had no idea what kind of animal this fur was from but he was warm in an instant. And then Thor started to undress, too, and Steve couldn’t help it but watch his fiancé getting rid of his clothes. 

“You seem to like what you see?” Thor grinned and Steve blushed but didn’t look away, quite the contrary. 

“Verily,” Steve said, using one of Thor’s favorite phrases. When he was naked, too, Steve opened the blanket and wrapped it around his fiancé as well. Thor pulled him close to his body and when the other man’s dick touched his hip Steve put his forehead against Thor’s chest to hide his blush. Thor’s hands rubbed his back and side to keep him warm and Steve felt some blood reroute to lower body parts. 

Thor chuckled and looked down at him with one of his beautiful smiles on his face. “Let us sit down over there,” he said and pointed at the saddles. Steve nodded. They could use them as impromptu backrests and he was sure the fur blanket would keep them warm even when they sat on the cold ground. But to get there, wrapped in the blanket, wasn’t as easy as it sounded. At least not without a lot of touching underneath the fur. 

“Someone seems to have a lot of fun,” Thor said chuckling when Steve’s half hard dick rubbed along Thor’s legs a few times. 

“Yeah, well…” Steve said and this time he smirked. 

Somehow they managed to sit down without falling on their faces and when they leaned back against the saddles it was even comfortable, more or less. Thor still had his arms wrapped around Steve’s body and held him as close as possible and Steve had to admit that it not only helped to prevent a panic attack but that he also liked it a lot. Thor shifted a bit and then he lay beside him, looked at him intently and still with a smile on his lips. 

“A penny for your thoughts,” Steve said and Thor’s smile broadened. Once again Steve couldn’t avoid to blush violently and once again he cursed his Irish origins and his damn fair skin. Thor didn’t bother with an answer, he just closed the small distance between their faces and brushed a tiny kiss against his lips, started to nibble at his lower lip gently and licked his mouth till Steve opened and invited him in. He sucked at Thor’s lip and touched his tongue with his own and while they explored each other’s mouth their hands did the same with their bodies. 

Steve let his hand roam over the flat planes of Thor’s stomach when the Asgardian caressed the muscles of his arms, he teased Thor’s nipples with his fingers and the other man’s hands ran over his legs and every now and then Steve could feel Thor’s hard cock poke into his side. And Steve himself was more than half hard by now. 

Thor shifted a little bit and they lay even more close now. And then he kissed Steve, slow and sensual, before he reached down between the two of them, grabbed both their dicks with one of his huge hands and Steve couldn’t help himself, he groaned in the other man’s mouth. Thor started to move his hands, slowly along their shafts. Steve bit Thor’s lip, the friction was so exquisite when he flicked his thumb over the head of his dick. He moved his hip a little bit and rubbed his own cock against Thor’s and now the Asgardian groaned huskily into Steve’s neck.They both were so close already and it didn’t take much effort to _shove him over the edge_ , so to speak. Steve bit Thor’s shoulder when he came and only a moment later Thor spilled his seed over Steve’s stomach and he moaned throatily. 

They breathed hard for a few long moments before Thor moved a bit so that he could reach the saddlebag. He found a small piece of cloth there and used it to clean them up a bit. Steve had no idea why he had small pieces of cloth in his saddlebag but he had to admit that they were handy. 

“Are you okay, beloved?” Thor asked when he had pulled the fur blanket back over the two of them again and had his arms wrapped around Steve’s middle again. 

“Yes,” Steve said and nodded. “Thank you… for the distraction,” he added then. 

“My pleasure,” the Asgardian said and put a hand on Steve’s cheek. They just lay there beside each other and in the quietness they could only hear the horses and the howling of the blizzard from outside. “Try to sleep a bit. It seems this storm will not subside for a while. I will keep watch over you.” 

Steve wanted to object but when he opened his mouth to complain Thor just put his finger over Steve’s lips and shushed him. “No, sleep, beloved.” After a long moment he eventually nodded and closed his eyes. And he snuggled closer to his fiancé. He wouldn’t sleep, he would just close his eyes a bit. Just a few minutes.

***

Steve woke with a start when he heard steps and he panicked when he couldn’t move. Something held him down and he struggled a bit when he heard a small laugh.

“What…” he started and looked around wide eyed… only to see Sif and Fandral standing in front of him and a loudly snoring Thor beside him with his arms wrapped around him. 

“I can see you fared well, Steven,” Sif said teasingly. She smirked and Steve felt the heat rise in his cheeks once more. 

"Well, he had the Prince of Asgard for a warming partner. How much better could it be?" Fandral joked.

“Will you shut up and leave our chamber?” A sleepy grumble came from under the fur blankets and the two other Asgardians started to laugh again. 

“The storm is over, Thor. We can travel back to Asgard,” Fandral said and when Steve sat up a bit more Sif raised a brow, smirked and grabbed the other man’s arm. 

“We should leave you alone now to get dressed,” the woman said and dragged Fandral out of the cave. Steve looked around and wiped his face. 

“I can't believe I made love with a man in a cave. I swear, my mother would be mortified,” he muttered and tried to get out of the fur blanket. 

“By the sex with a man, or the cave?” Thor asked and moved as well and now Steve could untangle himself and get up. He blushed when he felt Thor’s gaze on him again. 

“More the cave. She'd be disappointed we didn't wait but she'd be fine.” Thor rose, too, and reached for his pants.

“Well, I tried to resist you, but you came on so strong…” he said with a smirk. Steve blushed and whacked him on his arm and that made the Asgardian laugh good humored. 

“Liar,” Steve muttered. “You came onto me first,” he said. Thor turned around, grabbed his arm and spun him around so Steve had to face him. And then Thor leaned in and kissed him. 

“I would suggest we get ready and head back to Asgard,” he whispered. “Then we can continue this in a more suitable environment.” 

“That sounds… enticing,” Steve said and brushed a small kiss on Thor’s lips. They put the saddles back on the horses and led them out of the cave but before he could mount Thor leaned over to him.

“And we have lubricant in our bedroom,” he whispered. 

Steve flushed once more but he grabbed the reins and climbed into the saddle. “Well then, what are we waiting for?”


	5. Chapter 5

They were on Asgard now for a week when it was time for vintersolstånd. Thor had told him the feast would last 13 days and it would start with something they called blót. He had no idea what that meant but Thor had said he didn’t have to worry. He just had to be there. 

One of the servants had brought some clothes for him to wear. Typical Asgardian clothes, and Thor had laughed, when he saw him struggling with the lacing. 

“Let me help you,” he said, and came over to him. With practiced moves he thread the laces into the loops and tied them. At the end he wrapped a blue cape around him, and Steve blushed violently. 

“Is that…” he started, and Thor’s smile broadened. 

“Necessary?” He asked, and then he shook his head. “No, but everyone will wear one, so…” Steve understood. He would feel out of place. 

“Okay, I… I’ll wear it,” he said. Thor smiled again, and cupped Steve’s face.

“You look gorgeous, beloved,” he said, and Steve felt the heat rise in his cheeks again. When Steve licked his lips, Thor moved a bit, and kissed him gently. 

“We…” He cleared his throat. “We should go. Your father is waiting and… I don’t want to be late.” 

“You are right,” Thor nodded a little bit reluctantly, but he made a step back, and took Steve’s hand. Together they went to the door, and with a last kiss, they left their new suite to go to the throne room. 

It was filled to the brim with hundreds of people - men and women - and all of them wore their best attire. Thor led him to the table where Odin sat, together with a few of his most distinguished warriors. 

They cleared space and called them over, and both sat down. Immediately plates and chalices appeared in front of them, and they started to eat and drink. The people around them were cheerful, and told stories of their _heroics_. 

Then, as on an invisible sign, they started to quiet down. They put their plates away and stopped eating and drinking, and when Odin rose, all of them followed suit. Two servants brought a huge chalice and handed it to Odin. All of the warriors, even Thor, brought their right hands to their chests. Odin started to speak, but Steve couldn’t understand him. When Steve frowned, Thor leaned over and whispered in his ear, “It is the old language, not translatable.” Steve nodded. 

But the men and women in the throne room seemed to know what to do, and it reminded him on a litany he knew from his time as child, when his mom took him to church each Sunday. Odin said something, the people answered, then Odin said something, then the people. So it went back and forth for a few minutes. Steve had no idea what they did, and so he just stayed and watched the Asgardians. 

Odin put the chalice down, looked around, put something powdery into it and lifted it again, took a sip, before he gave it to Thor. Thor also took a sip and gave the chalice to him, Steve. Steve looked at Thor, and when his fiancé nodded, he lifted it to his lips. It was wine, flavored with aromatic spices. It tasted delicious. When he was done, he gave the chalice to the man beside him, and he took a sip. 

“We drink to honor the fallen, our ancestors,” Thor whispered, when no one watched them. 

The chalice went around the room, everyone took a sip, and every now and then it got refilled. And then it was back in Odin’s hands. The All-Father put it away and took a huge bowl. He put something in and gave it to Thor. He did the same, before he handed the bowl to Steve. At the same moment he could feel something touch his hand. Thor slipped a coin in it, and now Steve saw, that there were two of them in the bowl. When Thor nodded, he put his coin into the bowl, too, and gave it to the man beside him. Everyone who got the bowl put coins in it. 

“This is an offering, the money is given to the poor,” Thor explained again, and Steve’s head snapped around. He had no idea that there were people in need in Asgard. Thor, who saw his confused expression, squeezed his hand for a moment. “I will explain later,” he murmured, and Steve nodded. 

And, as before, the bowl went back to Odin, who said something Steve still couldn’t understand. He gave the bowl to a huge, red-haired woman, who bowed her head and carried away. 

Two warriors entered the throne room and they carried armor in their hands. They went to Odin with it, and started to gear him up. 

“What happens now, Thor?” Steve asked quietly, and the Asgardian leaned over to him. 

“Father will leave for the thirteen days and ride with the Wild Hunt,” he said. “It is tradition,” he added a few seconds later. 

“He will,” Steve started, but stopped himself. His eyes went wide. He had heard of the Wild Hunt. It was a myth one of the old women, who lived in the apartment opposite of him and his mother when he was a little boy, had told him. “This is real?” 

“Yes, beloved. The souls of the fallen warriors and hunters ride with him the next thirteen days,” Thor said. 

“I always thought it’s just a story,” Steve murmured. Thor squeezed his hand gently again, and smiled at him. 

“I know,” he said. 

But then Steve’s eyes were drawn back to Odin, who - wearing a really odd helmet - left the throne room together with the two warriors who had brought the armor. 

As soon as they were gone, the people sat down again, started to eat and drink again, and a few men started to play their instruments and a woman sang to it. Her voice was beautiful, and Steve listened carefully.

“Þjóðunn is one of our most famous singers,” Thor explained, when he saw Steve’s gaze. “The song she sings is a very old song, it is a traditional song during vintersolstånd.” 

“And what happens now?” He asked as soon as Þjóðunn finished. But only a few seconds later they started the next song, and the Asgardians started to dance. 

“We celebrate,” Thor said, and he smiled at him. And this smile, this beautiful smile, made his heart leap in his chest. 

“This…” Steve started, but stopped when Thor rose. He held his hand out for him, and bowed slightly. 

When Steve put his hand in Thor’s, the Asgardian kissed it, and asked, “May I have the pleasure of this dance?” 

Steve hesitated only a second, before he nodded and rose as well. “It would be _my_ pleasure,” he murmured, and saw Thor’s smile broaden. Thor led him to the middle of the room, where other couples danced already. He wrapped his right hand around Steve’s waist and took Steve’s hand in his left. 

“I… I don’t know this dance,” Steve said carefully, but Thor nodded reassuringly. 

“Follow my lead, beloved,” he murmured, and Steve followed him. It was one of the things no one believed, but Thor was a great dancer. He led Steve through the dance, and the next, and the one after next. Some dances were slow, some were faster but all of them were perfect, because he danced with Thor. And they were among the last who left the throne room early in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

“Here you are,” Thor sighed relieved, when he found Steve, sitting on a bench in a quiet part of the gardens. He leaned his back against the tree behind him, had his eyes closed and let the sun shine into his face. But when he heard Thor’s voice, he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him. 

Thor walked over to him and sat down beside him. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve said and put a hand on Thor’s leg. 

“What are you sorry for?” Thor frowned. He stroked Steve’s hand on his tigh.

“For… my mood, and for disappearing without telling you and…” he gestured around vaguely, “... I don’t know.” 

This morning they had had a talk with Odin about their marriage and Steve was nervous but he seemed to be happy. And now he sat in the garden and all the happiness was gone.

“What is wrong, beloved?” Thor asked. “You are sad, but I thought to set the date for our wedding would make you happy,” he added quietly. 

“Thor, it’s… it’s not… I _am_ happy,” Steve said and put his hand on Thor’s cheek, stroked it. “But…” He stopped, bit his lip and shook his head. “It’s… not important.” 

“Steve, when it makes you sad, then it is important. What is it?” Thor wanted to know. 

“It’s… whenever I thought about my wedding, I thought Bucky would be my best man. And then he died,” Steve said, and Thor saw him swallow hard. He squeezed his hand slightly. “And then… then I met him, alive… and he didn’t even know who he was, who I was.” 

“What can I do?” Thor asked, but Steve shook his head.

“Nothing. Sam is still searching and… apparently he doesn’t want to be found.” 

“We will find him, beloved. And he will be your best man,” Thor said and took both of Steve’s hands. “We will not wed until we have found him. I promise you that.” 

“No, Thor, we can’t....” Steve started, but Thor put one finger over Steve’s lips and shushed him. 

“We will find him and he will be your best man,” he declared solemnly.

***

Heimdall stood at his post and watched the nine realms, like he always did. He held watch, but when he heard steps behind him, he didn’t need to turn around to know who approached him, he knew those steps.

“What brings you here?” The guardian asked and waited, till Thor appeared beside him. 

Thor was quiet for a very long moment, he just stood beside him and watched even if he couldn’t see what he, Heimdall, could see. 

“I need your help, guardian,” he said then. 

“I anticipated as much,” He said, and finally turned his head to look at the crown prince. 

“You can see every living soul in the nine realms,” Thor said. “Is it possible to find someone when he tries to hide?” 

“Not many people are able to hide,” Heimdall said, and immediately thought about Loki, one of the few who could. Thor handed him a piece of paper and Heimdall looked at it. It was an old fashioned picture from Midgard. They still had pictures on pieces of paper. Two men were on it, one of them was the Royal Consort, the other one a brunette man. Both smiled and the other man had his arm around the Royal Consort’s shoulder, like a brother would have done. 

“This is Steve’s best friend, and I promised I would bring him back to him,” Thor explained. Heimdall looked at it and then he nodded. “I will call you when I found him, crown prince.” 

“Thank you,” Thor smiled and patted his shoulder. He walked back to the city and Heimdall started to search for the man.

***

**Bucharest**

He pulled his hat down to shadow his eyes, before he crossed the street. Carefully he looked around, but everything seemed normal. People walked along the streets, went shopping and lived their everyday life. No one expected that one of the most wanted killers, the Winter Soldier, just walked amongst them. 

He went to the market square, bought plums, pears and apples and just wanted to go to another market stall where they sold cheese, when he sensed someone watching him. Carefully he looked up and saw his watcher reflected in one of the panes. It was a huge guy who had the hood of his hoodie over his head and tried to be inconspicuous - and failed miserably. His heart started to beat faster. Could it be possible that _they_ had found him?

Slowly, still watching the guy, he payed for his cheese, put it in his bag and turned to walk away, when he saw another man, a blond guy with a strange beard, coming into his direction. 

He pretended to look at the goods at another market stall, talked to the marketer and searched for a way to disappear without drawing too much attention to himself. Between two market stalls he could see an escape route, and he held his followers in his eye when he walked to the gap. But just as he wanted to slip through the two stalls, he bumped into another man, probably the fattest man he had ever seen. And he was as huge as the one with the hood over his head. 

“Căcat,” he cursed, and tried to turn back, but the other two were on him already. 

“Please, we don’t want to harm you,” the huge guy with the hoodie said, his voice rumbling but not threatening. The fat guy put his hand on his shoulder to keep him from running, and he could feel his pulse speed up again. 

“We’re friends from Steve,” the blond guy with the ridiculous beard added. Steve? Yes, he remembered Steve. And the video in the museum had said that he and Steve had been friends, back in the days. 

“What… what do you want?” He eventually asked. People already looked in their direction and the guy with the hoodie had seen it, too. 

“Can we talk somewhere else?” The fat guy asked, and he looked at the three men but then he nodded. 

“Over there,” he pointed at a few benches on the other side of the square. Together they walked to the benches, and the fat guy never let go of his shoulder while the other two walked beside him. People still looked at them. 

When they arrived a fourth man, an asian looking guy, came to them, too. 

“Please, James… Bucky, do not worry, we are friends from Steve,” the guy with the hoodie said. His head snapped around. They knew his name? They knew his _nickname_?

“Again, what do you want?” He asked and sat down. The hoodie guy took the place beside him and the other three walked away a few steps. 

“Do you know who I am?” The guy asked, and he shook his head. 

“No, I… I haven’t been around… for a while,” he admitted. The guy nodded.

“I know. Steve had told me what happened to you, and I am truly sorry,” he said, and smiled at him honestly. “I am here to help you.” 

“You… help me? How?” He looked around but people didn’t look at them anymore. 

“We can bring you to Steve, to a place where you are safe, where no one can find you,” Hoodie-guy explained. 

“How… how did you find me, anyway?” He wanted to know, and glared at the guy with the hoodie. “And you still haven’t told me who you are.” 

“My name is Thor, son of Odin. And I am the man your friend Steve is going to marry in a few weeks,” the man said. 

His eyes went wide and he glared at hoodie guy disbelievingly. “You… what?” He snapped, his voice high-pitched. 

“I am your friend’s… how did you say here… his betrothed?” When he still glared, the man cleared his throat. “His… fiancé?” 

“Steve is going to marry?” He couldn’t stop himself from blurting. “But…” 

“I love him… and Steve loves me. So, yes, we are going to marry.” Hoodie guy… Thor, son of Odin, said. 

“But he can’t marry… he…” he closed his mouth. Yes, he remembered Steve and he remembered, that it’s always been his _job_ to protect him. And now this... this man… this man told him he wanted to marry Steve. He didn’t even know him. How could he…

“Will you come with us? He wants you to be his best man and I promised to bring you to him,” Thor explained now, with a smile on his lips. 

He scrutinized him for a very long moment. This guy was exactly Steve’s _type_ , tall, muscular, good looking. So, it was quite possible Thor didn’t lie to him.

“What if I say no?” He asked, and the man’s smile faltered. 

“Steve would… it would sadden him,” Thor said. 

“You never answered my question how you could find me,” he wanted to know now. He looked at the three men still surrounding them but waiting out of earshot. 

“We have… possibilities,” Thor said. But when he frowned, he took a deep breath. “Heimdall saw you.” 

“Heim… what? Who’s this Heimdall guy?” He jumped up, and looked around wide eyed. 

“Please, James… calm down. We will explain everything when you come with us. I promise nothing bad will happen,” Thor said. 

He sat down again, reluctantly, he didn’t want to draw more attention to them. 

“Okay, where… where do you want me to take?” He eventually asked, and Thor’s smile appeared again. 

“Asgard,” he beamed. When he raised a brow, Thor cocked his head. “You have never heard of Asgard?” 

“Uh… no?” He said, even if he knew it sounded more like a question. “Like I’ve said, I haven’t been… around… lately.” 

“I understand,” Thor nodded. “Asgard is one of the nine realms, it is the world where my people, the Asgardians live.”

“You’re an alien?” His eyes almost popped out of his head. 

“If you will.. Yes. But I also am a member of the Avengers,” Thor explained. And then it hit him.

“You’re the guy with the hammer, right?” He asked, and Thor nodded. 

“Indeed,” he smiled again. 

“And… and you want me to… to come with you,” he gestured with his finger, “to… to your planet?” It sounded so surreal when he said it.

“Yes,” Thor confirmed. “Steve is there, too, and soon the other Avengers will come for our wedding.” 

“This is…” He shook his head. 

“I know, it is not easy to believe. But I give you my word as the crown prince of Asgard, the moment you want to go back to Midgard… Earth… you can leave immediately.” 

He took a deep breath, looked at his hands, at the groceries in the bag beside him and at the other three men, still waiting for them. Steve was there and this alien… Thor… one of the Avengers… Steve’s friend… Steve’s fiancé… he had promised him that he could leave any moment. And he really had to lie low for a moment, so another planet wasn’t the worst place he assumed. But he had tried to avoid Steve, he wasn’t ready to face him. He had tried to kill him, for crying out loud. On the other hand, Thor had said Steve wanted to see him, he… he wanted to see _him_ after everything he had done. So…

“Okay,” he nodded. “I’ll come with you. But I have to go back to my apartment, I have to get some stuff.” 

Thor beamed at him, rose and gestured for him to lead the way. He walked to his apartment and fetched the rucksack he had hidden there, looked around, and nodded.

“We can go,” he said then. He still had the bag with his fruits and cheese in his hand and he intended on taking it with him. 

Thor nodded and they left the building and together they went to a dirty backyard with a really strange pattern on the ground. The huge guy went into the middle of the pattern, and his friends followed him. And then they looked at him. 

“Uhm…” he said, and the blonde guy with the beard smirked.

“It won’t hurt,” he said and winked at him. 

He swallowed but then he stepped to the men in the pattern. 

Thor smiled, and then he said - apparently to someone he couldn’t see - “Heimdall, open the bifrost.” And they got surrounded by light.


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky almost puked when they _landed_ in a golden, spherical room. He has never seen a room like this, it looked… alien, almost like and observatory. In the middle was something that looked like a podest with a sword in it. A guy - as huge as Thor - expected them. He wore a weird helmet and equally weird armor. When he was a little boy he loved to read books about knights but none of them wore armor like this. But these people weren’t humans, they were aliens he remembered. “Welcome back, my prince,” he said formally. 

Bucky’s eyes went wide when he saw the big sword the guy had. 

“James, this is Heimdall,” Thor introduced the man. He was the one who apparently saw him and looking at his eyes… the man had really strange eyes. He had never seen someone with golden irises before and his gaze was so intense, Bucky was convinced he could look deep into his soul with those eyes. 

“Welcome to Asgard, James,” Heimdall said in his deep, booming voice.“Wow,” was everything he could say. Thor smiled at him, then gestured at the opening at one side of the room. He followed him. And then he gasped, because they stood on a bridge in nowhere. It looked like fractured glass with many colored lights shining through by an unseen source. Although it was beautiful, Bucky had no idea how the bridge could withstand Thor's weight let alone his without cracking into a million multi-colored pieces. Worst of all, there were no railings. “Fuck!” 

“You are safe here,” Thor promised. And his friends smirked as they passed him. 

“There was only one person who fell ever off of the bridge,” the blonde guy with the beard said. 

“Fandral,” Thor scolded the man, but he didn’t stop grinning. 

“Unfortunately,” Fandral continued, “we got him back.” 

Thor just kept walking until Bucky realized that there were horses waiting for them. “You are completely safe,” Thor repeated and gestured at him to follow Fandral to the horses. 

Thor reached for one of them, held it and waited for Bucky to get into the saddle. Apparently, even the horses were bigger here, he thought when he tried to climb up onto the huge beast. The other men spurred their horses, and they galloped along the weird bridge, but Thor waited for him and together they rode slower than them. Bucky looked around and tried to process everything around him. It seemed as if the bridge was in space, the stars so close above them. Beneath the bridge was water - a sea maybe or an ocean? - and under the golden room he could see a waterfall. 

“Where… where are we?” He finally asked and Thor pointed at the golden city in front of them. 

“This is Asgard,” he said and then he pointed at one of the buildings, “And this is the palace.” 

“This is where Steve is right now?” Bucky asked. He couldn’t imagine the man he remembered in a palace like that. He was more the… tiny, dirty room guy. Or maybe it was just the sole thing he remembered about him. Maybe the Steve he knew was gone. 

“It’s… pretty amazing,” Bucky said slowly and kept his focus forward, concentrating on not looking left or right to see the abyss beside the weird bridge. 

They rode in silence to the city, through the streets, and everywhere, people recognized Thor. They waved and bowed, greeted him and were happy to see him. And of course, they looked at Bucky, too. Curious glances at his - for those people - alien clothing and his metal arm. He was pretty sure that even here not many people had seen something like that, given that they started to whisper as soon as he and Thor had passed them. Some young woman started to giggle shyly, their hands over their mouths and Thor waved at them with a broad smile. 

They rode through the huge gates, guarded by huge men, in armor and with capes, with huge shields and spears. When they saw Thor they stood at attention and touched their chests with their gloved fists in some sort of greeting. Inside of the yard, two of the guards came over to them, took the horses and Thor and Bucky dismounted. 

Bucky was by no means small, but the guards surrounding him - and now he could make out some women between them - were all at least a head taller than him even without their horned helmets. 

“Welcome to my home,” Thor said with a warm smile, his arms outstretched. Bucky looked around once more and nodded shortly before he turned his eyes to Thor again. The man frowned for a second, and the smile seemed a little forced now. 

“Are we going to see Steve right now?” He asked and looked over his shoulder. The guards made him nervous, he had to admit. He didn’t like to be surrounded by so many people with weapons - even if they _only_ had medieval weaponry - while he was unarmed. They stood still beside the gates and for a moment he wondered if they would stop him if he tried to run away. But Thor had given him his word that he could leave anytime he wanted to. 

“If you wish. We have a room for you, if you want to refresh yourself first…” Thor paused mid sentence as he waited for Bucky to decide. 

“I… I’m… I’d like to put on a few fresh clothes first, I think,” he looked down at himself. His clothes weren’t exactly dirty, but they could do with a wash.

“Very well,” Thor said and smiled again. He gestured at the stairs and Bucky followed him into the palace. It was as awesome as it looked from the outside. He had no idea what kind of stone they used on the floor, but it was beautifully patterned. Everything was tastefully decorated with widths of fabric, statues and paintings. In huge pots were huge plants and in one of the rooms he could even see an aviary with colorful birds in it. And everything here seemed to be huge, the doors, the windows, the rooms, the paintings, the statues, the columns. Even the fucking door handles. 

“When… I mean… when do I have to… I mean…” Bucky wasn’t sure how to say it. He was still confused about the thing with the other planet and the aliens surrounding him. 

“See Steve?” Thor supplied and Bucky nodded slowly. “Whenever you are ready,” he added then. 

“Okay,” Bucky said and followed Thor to some stairs. He led him through a few corridors - the whole building was confusing as fuck he had to admit - to a door and opened it without hesitation. The room behind it was - of course - huge and Bucky’s eyes went wide at the luxurious interior. 

“Wow!” he breathed and looked around. Cozy looking couches were in the middle of the room, a coffee table with a carafe, glasses and fruits on it in front of it. Open windows led to a deck. Through an open door he could see a four-poster bed, big enough for five fully grown adults. Beside the open door was another door, this one closed. This room was just as tastefully decorated as the rest of the rooms he had seen so far. 

“This is one of our guest rooms,” Thor said. “Over there are the bedroom and the bathroom,” he pointed at the doors, “and here is the terrace,” he led him to the deck. And once again Bucky stared open-mouthed. From his room he could look over the city beneath the palace and it was breathtaking. 

“If you need anything, you can call the servants,” Thor said and pointed at a bell pull inside of the living room. 

“Wow, this… this is amazing,” he said instead of an answer. He still stared at the city. 

“I will leave you to your own devices now,” Thor said with a smile. “Refresh yourself. I will send some food and mead and if you are ready, a servant will bring you to Steve.” 

“Thanks, Thor,” Bucky said and turned to enter the living room again. Thor smiled again and went to the door, but he didn’t leave immediately. 

“James, I…” he started and turned to look at him, “I know it is not my place to decide this but… Steve told me what you have been through, what these men did to you. If you… maybe… want to see a healer…” he waited for a moment, “They are far more advanced than Midgardian healers.” 

“I…” Bucky stared at him incredulously, “I will think about it,” he said then. 

Thor nodded. “Until later then,” he said and left the room. Bucky looked around. This was a lot to process right now and he really wanted a shower. And so he went to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve was wandering through the gardens again. Thor left that morning but he didn’t tell him where. He just said he had something to do, and Steve would like it, and that it would be a surprise. But when he had asked, Thor had just smiled, leaned over and kissed him. 

For a while he stayed in their apartment and learned to read Asgardian runes. Lady Ljoa, who apparently was a teacher, had offered to teach him and Steve had accepted. He was fascinated when he saw the books they had here and he wanted to read them. 

But it was more difficult than he thought. Asgardian runes were different to the ones used on Earth. They were far more complex and their meanings often depended on context.

“I guess we should take a break for today,” Lady Ljoa suggested when she had seen him massage his temples repeatedly, and in fact, the beginning of a headache became more noticeable with time. 

“Good idea,” he had said and Lady Ljoa had smiled. 

“You are doing good, Consort,” she had said. “I know it is not easy for an outworlder to learn.” 

“I’m… is it common to get a headache?” he had asked.

Lady Ljoa had laughed warmly. 

“I am afraid, it happens repeatedly,” she had confirmed. “But it will get better when you get fresh air. Go to the gardens, walk around, it will help.” 

“Good idea,” Steve had said and that’s how he found himself in the gardens again. 

One of the guards had accompanied him there - the palace was still pretty confusing - and asked him, if he should stay with him. But Steve shook his head. 

“No, I’m… I can manage, thank you,” he said and the guard left him to his own devices. 

Steve walked down to a small pond where he sat and watched the fish swimming around. And immediately he wished he had brought his sketchbook along. It was so peaceful and beautiful. Not many people were here and the sun shone warmly on his face. 

But after a while, he rose and started walking. He wanted to see more of the gardens. He found a part where the gardeners had formed sculptures out of bushes and he strolled through them, gaping open-mouthed at the artful pieces. He passed a small, flower-clad gazebo and some fountains. Every now and then there was a statue, made of marble - or something similar - between the bushes. They all showed people - men and women - in Asgardian armor and with weapons. 

Each of the statues had a small golden plate at the bottom with Asgardian runes on them and some he could read already. ‘Bor Burison’ stood on one of the plates and Steve realized it was Thor’s grandfather, King Odin’s father. The man wore a mean looking helmet, had a stern gaze and held a dangerous spear in his hand. 

Steve kept walking and soon he found another statue, this time a beautiful woman with artfully braided hair. He could only read ‘Frigga’ on the nameplate. Thor’s mother. If the statue was even only remotely similar to the real Frigga, then Steve knew where Thor got his stunning looks. 

Not far away from the statue was a bench and he sat down. He looked at the statue and admired the craftsmanship. It was flawless and the woman seemed almost alive, as if she would scrutinize him if he was good enough for her son. 

“It’s a pity I never got to meet you,” he eventually said, and then he looked around if someone could hear him. But he was alone, well, aside from the statue of Thor’s mother. “Thor talks often about you, and he… he really loved you.” 

He sighed, rose from the bench and went closer to the statue. “I’m not sure if you… if you would be okay with…” he stopped for a moment and licked his lips, “with me.” 

The statue kept quiet, of course she did and Steve felt dumb right now. But he couldn’t stay quiet for long. 

“I mean… I’m human… I mean Midgaridan and… and a man and… and I know Thor said that Asgardian medicine is more advanced and that it’s no problem for two men to have children of their own and… and I’m rambling to a statue…” 

He sat down on the grass and leaned his back against the socle. “I just… I wondered if you… if you… if you would think I’m worthy.” 

A raven landed on the bench opposite of him, looked at him for a long moment, cocked his head and flew away again. 

“But,” Steve started to speak again, “I can promise you one thing. I promise to love and to honor him and…” he started to grin, “And to keep him out of trouble. I know that you know how he can get. I will do my best to keep him safe,” he said and let his head drop against the statue. 

“It’s just… it’s a great pity that any children Thor and I are going to have won’t meet the most amazing women in our lives and…” Once again he stopped. “I promise I… we will let our children know about you and… and my mom.”

“Here you are.” 

Steve suddenly heard another voice and he scrambled onto his feet, wiping away the grass from his pants. 

Thor - the bastard could be really sneaky if he wanted to - came up to him, a smile on his face. Steve blushed violently. He had no idea how much of his rambling Thor had heard. 

“You’re back,” he said when Thor was close enough and - seeing his smile - he couldn’t resist, he had to wrap his arms around Thor’s waist, get on his toes and steal a kiss. But when he wanted to move back, Thor held him, and put a hand on the back of his head to kiss him again, this time more ferociously. He _forced_ his tongue in Steve’s mouth and thoroughly explored it. He touched Steve’s tongue with his own and left him breathless when he finally broke the kiss. Steve was beet red again. After all, they had just kissed in front of Thor’s mom and it was not a _brotherly_ kiss. 

“I have missed you,” Thor whispered, his voice a very low rumble, that went straight to Steve’s cock. 

“It was… only a day,” Steve pressed through his teeth to keep himself from whimpering. His dick made itself felt in his pants and he tried to move his hips away from Thor’s leg. But the bastard didn’t let him, he held Steve in place and pressed his leg between Steve’s, rubbed along his hardening member. 

“Yes, I can tell,” he said, his mouth very close to Steve’s ear, and this time Steve couldn’t repress the shiver that ran over his back. 

“Thor, we’re…” he started but Thor chuckled quietly. 

“We are alone. I ordered the guards to send everyone away,” he told him. 

“But…” Steve looked at Frigga’s statue and Thor threw his head back and laughed, his eyes twinkling. 

“Are you afraid my mother would be disappointed?” He asked, his beautiful smile on his lips. 

“It’s…” Steve couldn’t concentrate because Thor’s leg still massaged his rock hard dick. But then Thor stepped back, leaving Steve gasping for air. “Wha…” 

“Come with me,” Thor said and took Steve’s hand, pulling him away. He led him to the gazebo he passed earlier and literally dragged him inside, and before Steve knew what happened, Thor was on him again, licking into his mouth, kissing him passionately and pressing him against his body. Thor’s hands ran over his back down to his ass and kneaded his cheeks through the fabric of the Asgardian pants. 

“Dammit,” Steve groaned as soon as they parted again. He was so hard, it was almost painful. Thor pressed him against one of the columns who held the roof. 

“I really missed you,” Thor moaned. His hands roamed over Steve’s back to his waist and then under his shirt. His rough fingertips slid over his heated skin and Steve could only grab Thor’s shoulders to hold himself upright. 

“Dammit,” he cursed again when Thor teased his nipples and his knees wanted to buckle. He pressed his forehead against Thor’s shoulder and let his hands explore his broad back, his trim waist and his well muscled ass. 

“Too many clothes,” Thor hissed after a moment. He stepped back and a second later Steve’s shirt lay on the ground, followed by his own. And he already shoved his hand in Steve’s pants, teasing his hard length through his boxers. 

“Shit,” Steve cursed again and Thor’s grin turned devilish.

“Language,” he whispered before he leaned in to kiss Steve’s ear. And Steve couldn’t help himself, the deep groan just escaped. His hands were on Thor’s broad back while the Asgardian kissed a trail over his jaw to his lips, captured them with his own and touched his lips with his tongue again. Thor shoved Steve’s pants down and his boxers followed a moment later. 

“Thor,” Steve breathed and the Asgardian grinned, pressing him against one of the columns and started to kiss a trail over his body from his lips over his neck to his nipples. He licked one of them and twirled the other in his fingers, the sensation went straight to Steve’s cock again. Precum started to leak and he moaned aloud, his hands holding Thor’s head in place.

Thor switched after a few moments, licked, bit, teased the other nipple and used his fingers on the first one. Steve threw his head back until it hit the column, closed his eyes and ran his hands through Thor’s hair.

He moved again, kissing Steve’s stomach, his navel until he licked over the heated flesh of his erection. Steve gasped when Thor took his dick in his mouth. “Dammit,” he cursed again and almost came immediately when Thor started to hum. The vibration was exquisite and Steve fisted his hands in Thor’s hair. The evil fucker looked up to him, his lips around Steve’s dick, and he started to chuckle when he saw Steve’s distress. But then he moved, swallowed the whole length and even licked Steve’s balls when he was at the base. Steve cursed and swore the whole time - something he only did with Thor - and just before he came, Thor let go of him, sat back on his haunches and looked up at him. 

“Fuck!” Steve gasped and Thor’s smirk got broader.

“Yes, that was the idea,” he said. And despite all the blood being needed somewhere else Steve managed to blush. Thor reached into the pocket of his pants for a small bottle of oil.

“You came prepared?” Steve breathed and Thor grinned again.

“I am always prepared because I always want you,” he said and opened the bottle. “Turn around.” 

Steve obeyed but instead of a finger prepping him, Thor spread his cheeks with both hands and his tongue touched his hole. He groaned loudly and wanted to reach down, wanted to grab his dick. Thor stopped immediately and swatted Steve’s buttocks. 

“Do I need to tie your hands?” He asked, slapping his cheeks again. 

“No,” Steve moaned and grabbed the column. “Please…” 

“What do you want?” Thor whispered. Steve just spread his legs farther and he could hear that low rumble again. And then Thor’s tongue was back at his entrance, licked over it, dipped in and circled around it. 

“Please…” he breathed again. “I… I can’t...” 

“What do you want,” Thor repeated. Steve couldn’t hold still, he moved his ass closer to Thor to get more friction.

“You,” he hissed. “Want you.” 

Thor spread his cheeks again, and a finger breached him, covered in oil. And a few moments later a second finger entered him. Thor prepared him thoroughly and Steve was so close a few times but every time he stopped and held Steve’s hands so he couldn’t touch himself. 

“I… I can’t… anymore,” he hissed and this time Thor rose, turned him around, leaned in and kissed him, hard, passionately. And then Thor moved his hands down, his pants fell to the ground, he grabbed Steve around the hip, lifted him up and shoved his cock in Steve’s hole in one move. 

“Oh god!” Steve moaned. He was pressed against the column with his back but Thor took his hands, put them around his neck and his own hands under Steve’s legs. It seemed so easy, as if Steve was still the tiny runt he’s been before Project Rebirth. 

Thor leaned in again, kissed him, while he fucked him relentless, moved him up and down his massive cock as if he was just a toy. Steve groaned in his mouth, wished he could touch himself but he knew, the moment he let go of Thor’s neck, he would fall down. But Thor hit his prostate with every stroke, with unerring accuracy. He moaned and breathed hard, cursed and swore and the heat in his belly increased. 

Thor breathed hard, groaning, but did not stop, quite the contrary, he moved like a steam hammer inside of Steve. And then Thor exploded. Blinding white light exploded in front of Steve’s eyes and he shot his load over Thor’s belly and chest and a little bit even hit Thor’s beard. He clenched his ass and with a loud groan Thor followed him over the edge and climaxed, too, his semen spurted in Steve and held him close to his chest. 

“Fuck,” Steve cursed when Thor pressed him against the column again to not let him drop to the ground. 

“Aye,” Thor breathed in his ear. Steve turned his face to look at his man, smiled, and pressed his lips against Thor’s. The kiss was slow, sweet and gentle and they only broke it because Thor couldn’t hold him any longer. 

It was a little difficult to untangle themselves but once they were _separated_ , they slowly started to dress, interrupted by long, passionate kisses and occasional touches. 

“I came to fetch you because there is something - or someone - I want to show you,” Thor said once he was dressed again. He just tied up his boots and looked up at Steve. 

“Someone?” He asked and furrowed his brows. Maybe one or more of the Avengers came to visit them. No one else knew where he was. 

“It is a surprise,” Thor smirked and rose. He held his hand out for Steve to take it. “Will you come?” 

Steve nodded and took Thor’s hand. “Sure,” he said and smiled. 

Thor once again kissed him before he led him out of the gardens and to the palace. They entered it through one of the side entrances and Thor led him up some stairs and knocked at a door. 

“Who’s in there?” Steve asked. He was curious and Thor was so secretive he only squeezed Steve’s hand and smiled. The door opened a few moments later and when he saw who was inside Steve could only stare open-mouthed. 

“Bucky?”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
